Desafiando el destino
by sandy hyuga
Summary: Sintiéndose apartada de Naruto, débil e indefensa, Hinata encontrara a alguien muy especial que la ayudara a descubrirse a si misma y su poder con el objetivo de proteger su hogar en el camino descubrirá extraños acontecimientos detrás de su nacimiento y niñez, un secreto que le cambiara la vida.


Hola chicos

 **Hola a todos soy Sandy hyuga este era un fic que había publicado antes sin embargo por problemas no continué y después perdí el hilo de la historia acá vuelvo a retomarlo espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **les agradezco mucho los comentarios un review me hace muy feliz y me anima a continuar las historias.**

 **los invito a pasar a las otras dos historias que estoy desarrollando, un cerezo para mi y entre el destino, razón y el corazón.**

 **Aclaraciones: naruto no me pertenece pero la historia y el carácter de los personajes si**

* * *

 **DESAFIANDO EL DESTINO**

 **BY**

 **SANDY HYUGA**

 **Capitulo 1: Derrota**

* * *

 **" _Hay pérdidas que con el tiempo se vuelven ganancias..."_**

* * *

 **1.**

Faltaban unos minutos para las siete y media, cuando un grupo de ninjas se internaron en las profundidades del bosque, la noche había sido agradable sin complicaciones hasta que

una voz infantil susurraba con el viento:

 _" 1, 2, 3... juguemos en el bosque"_

El silencio era frió, como un muro largo y ancho; extenso e indestructible.

Los shinobis de la aldea escondida entre las hojas intentaban no escucharla, no querían hacerlo, se encontraban muy heridos, corrían con rapidez atravesando gruesas ramas de árboles oscuros, en esos momentos el bosque estaba en su punto más alto de efervescencia y había pocas posibilidades de que el ataque se realizara a una determinada persona.

Hinata se detuvo un instante para asegurarse que en verdad nadie los seguía, se volteo para seguir corriendo tras sus compañeros pero una onda de energía poderosa la mando a volar lanzandola varios metros y rompiendo algunos árboles en el proceso, ahí estaba los ninjas del sonido junto a una niña de unos 8 años cabello castaño recogido en un rollito, rodeada de un poderoso chakra, tenia una mirada perdida y a la vez desafiante se encontraba junto a unos lobos que la rodeaban, la niña seguía cantando...

" _mientras los lobos están" -_ su voz sonaba escalofriante como la antesala al verdadero terror.

Ella estaba bajo una ilusión, los ninja del sonido la mantenían controlada y le ordenaron atacarlos con todo su poder, uno el cual subestimaron por ser eso...solo una niña; su misión era llevarla a la aldea, ponerla bajo custodia, sin embargo ahora ellos estaban en problemas para contener su inmenso poder. El tiempo avanzaba lentamente. Adolorida se levanto, tratando de enfocar la mirada, no obstante, solo veía sombras.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió hacia sasuke primeramente, tenia las heridas más graves, dio un vistazo rápido, tenia una herida abierta y sangrante en el abdomen, el apenas podía mantenerse consciente, sus signos vitales estaban disminuyendo, con su byakugan observo que no tenia casi chakra, los ninjas del sonido distribuidos por grupos evitaban que Sakura ayudara a los heridos, ella tenia que ganar tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera salvarlos.

La niña la vio directamente a los ojos y susurro " _tu y yo vamos a jugar 1, 2, 3 sino te escondes morirás"_

Abrió sus ojos con terror, se encontraba herida, una pierna sangrante y astillas enterradas profundamente en su cuerpo que sangraban, se sentía débil pero no iba a rendirse, intento atacarla pero un lobo la mordió, un grito de dolor hizo que varias aves volaran espantadas; sin perder tiempo la niña aprovecho en mandarle una gran bola de fuego que no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno.

Se levantó de nuevo pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó directo al piso escucho de nuevo a la niña hablar " _tic tac toc tu tiempo se acabo"_ finalizando la frase con una risa que le erizo la piel, cerro los ojos esperando que pronto no sintiera nada, pero el golpe jamás llego.

— ¡Rasengan!- se escuchó el golpe seco y la destrucción de un árbol cercano. En medio de la conmoción se sintió impresionada al ver a naruto quien con el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas rodeándolo, paso la barrera de los lobos con sus clones y rompió la katana de la niña como si nada.

— ¿porque haces esto Hibari-chan?- preguntó calmadamente el rubio.

Si bien ella estaba impresionada, la niña no se quedaba atrás. - _¿porque no hacerlo?_ \- la escuchó preguntar mientras una gran sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de la pequeña **"** _4, 5, 6 tu dolor sera un placer"_ disfrutaba atormentándolos a todos como la atormentaban a ella.

 _L_ a niña se encontraba totalmente trastornada luego de examinarla desde su apariencia hasta su poder, aun sabiendo de quien se trataba era difícil de creer.

— ¡Reacciona! ¡Hibari-chan!- gritó Naruto esquivando cada ataque letal que le era enviado sin tregua. Trataba de medir cuidadosamente las palabras, sin embargo nada parecía funcionar, el zorro de las nueve colas le decía constantemente _"mocoso tienes que entrar en su mente"_ buscaba el momento inundado con una calma imperturbable poco común en él, aunque sus ojos denotaban absoluta tristeza, se veía reflejado en ella donde solo te consideran un arma ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si el tercero no hubiera existido? ¿Estaría sumido en la misma oscuridad? probablemente.

Ella sin dudar Sabia que solo unas palabras no serian suficientes para despertar la conciencia de aquella pequeña, sabia la horrible fuerza que poseía, sabia que era imposible derrotarla, ambos podrían morir y sin embargo de cierta forma ella lograba sentirse calmada y en paz, a diferencia de antes cuando el terror la paralizaba. La tranquilidad que le daba estar al lado de aquel rubio, pero también daba paso a otro sentimiento, la frustración que sentía por no ser digna de él, porque ella a diferencia de las demás no tenia la fuerza que le gustaría.

Era su camino ninja, ella tenia que demostrar su valía, por ella, por el y decidió enfrentarse en batalla a uno de los ninjas del sonido que controlaban a la pequeña solo así le daría la oportunidad a Naruto de controlarla, vio su punto ciego y sin dudarlo se lanzo a la batalla.

¡BOOOOOM! algo hizo explosión y Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento con sus brazos cubriéndola mientras una cortina de humo y polvo les pasaba por encima, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, no supo ni siquiera que había sido de sus amigos, cuando los abrió noto a Kiba quien había dejado fuera de combate a tres ninjas del sonido mientras Sakura salia corriendo a revisar a un inconsciente Sasuke, fue todo lo que pudo resistir antes que la oscuridad la envolviera, con un solo pensamiento en su mente... _no pude lograrlo._

 **2.**

Sakura haruno una importante ninja medico, alumna de Tsunade-sama, corría con dificultad y la respiración muy agitada, aprovechando el momento se dirigía a ayudar a todos los heridos, tenia su sello activado en la frente que le otorgaba gran poder, con su fiel invocación apoyándola se sentía confiada, inclinándose hacia Sasuke que había regresado luego de matar a Itachi apenas unos seis meses, recordaba con nostalgia cuanto habían luchado por traerlo de vuelta sin imaginar que ese era solo el comienzo de sus luchas, aun así se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado en estos momentos.

Debía actuar de inmediato, su estado era critico se arrodillo a su lado y coloco sus manos por encima de las heridas y empezó a emanar chacra verde, su daño interno era impresionante, sus heridas poco a poco fueron sanando y los quejidos de dolor desaparecieron al terminar.. suspiro por el momento estaría estable.

— Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? - le pegunto cuando recobro la conciencia

— hmp… sentándose y mirándola fijamente a la que ahora era su novia, le dedico un atisbo de sonrisa, permaneció quieto mientras podía recuperar un poco de energía.

Había sido muy larga lucharon con los Ninja del sonido, la misión había sido cumplida, la niña se encontraba atada, con bloqueos de chacra e inconsciente, fue difícil reducirla seria llevada a la aldea donde la hokage decidiría su destino.

Sakura volvió a dar otra mirada rápida con su ojo clínico, Ino estaba ayudando a su equipo, paso por cada uno revisándolo y curando heridas, Naruto no necesito mucho su ayuda, debido al zorro de las nueve colas pero curo algunos daños internos que podían ser molestia más adelante.

En este instante Shino regreso con una Hinata inconsciente en sus brazos, estaba muy mal herida, la deposito cerca a Sakura y se desplomo... todos los que podían levantarse corrieron a ese lugar muy angustiados.

— INO! Revisa a Shino inmediatamente yo me ocupare de Hinata-ordenó Sakura

— ¡hai!- Ino se dirigió rápidamente con Shino, se encontraba sin chacra y unas heridas menores, emano chacra verde buscando posibles daños internos que hubiera pasado por alto pero todo se encontraba bien, dirigió su mirada a su amiga Hinata, no podría decir lo mismo en ella...

Sakura se encontraba con Hinata, tenia una hemorragia interna, debía pararla inmediatamente o moriría, eran unas heridas terribles.. sin embargo pasaron varios minutos y aun cuando sus heridas mas graves estaban siendo curadas, la chica no daba señales de mejorar a cada minuto, se ponía peor - _vamos Hinata.. resiste...-_ pensaba la pelirosa, volvió a revisar algo se le estaba pasando por alto la pregunta era ¿Qué? pasados otros minutos se empezó a asustar - _vamos Hinata responde…maldición esto esta mal, rayos debemos volver ahora…_

Naruto las miraba fijamente durante años su lazo con Hinata se había vuelto más fuerte, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, por alguna razón tanto Él como ella eran aislados de todos, con cada instante que pasaba a su lado volvió su vida gratamente feliz, no volvió a sentirse solo y se había hecho la promesa de protegerla y cuidarla, ¡maldición! había intentado evitar que la lastimaran pero no pudo hacer nada, la perdió de vista unos momentos y ahora temía lo peor, no se aguanto más y se dirigió hacia ellas — Sakura-chan ¿Qué tiene Hinata-chan porque no despierta?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

— Naruto debemos volver…. Justo cuando iba a terminar de hablar se escucho un quejido, fue Hinata, sus compañeros al escucharla se acercaron.

— ¿!Qué LE PASA A HINATA!?-llego Kiba con Akamaru quien solo ladro.

Sakura la volteo a ver de nuevo aunque su ropa estuviera empapada en sangre sus heridas estaban sanas, le puso la mano en la frente, tenia fiebre...un momento fiebre, era muy pronto para que una infección estuviera en su sistema.. a menos que...¡ESO ERA! veneno... mmmm reviso su mochila no tenia equipo para tratarla, cada minuto era muy peligroso, ya se le había salido de las manos…! VAMOS DEBEMOS LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL AHORA!- el grito fue suficiente para que Naruto la cargara y todos se fueran inmediatamente.

— Naruto-kun… se le escucho a Hinata

— shhhhhhhh tranquila Hinata pronto estarás bien – le tranquilizo.

— Sakura-chan ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— En mi opinión puede ser una clase de veneno pero no se de que clase ni tengo antídotos para eso.. por ahora solo podemos llevarla rápido y esperar Naruto... que no sea demasiado tarde.

Iban de árbol en árbol, lo mas rápido que sus heridos cuerpos les permitían, todos en silencio cada minuto que pasaba era muy peligroso para la salud de Hinata, no podían, estaban débiles sin embargo ninguno desistía, Hinata con su piel mas pálida a cada instantes lo aterrorizo, saco fuerzas y se adelanto a todos cuando sintió que la fiebre aumento, se acababa el tiempo...

— NOS VEMOS EN EL HOSPITAL… termino y se perdió de vista.

— Hai… respondieron los demás, aunque quisieran no podían ir más rápido. Tenían que reponer fuerzas y vigilar que la niña no despertara.

— _Hinata espero que estés bien-pensaron Shino y Kiba al mismo tiempo._

Naruto llego a las puertas de la aldea, sin tiempo de decirle nada los guardias, se sorprendieron al verlo llegar en ese estado con la Hyuga, siguió corriendo, saltando techos, su vista se nublaba a instantes, pero no podía fallarle a ella, vio el edificio... estaba llegando por fin, casi tumbo la puerta y al llegar grito a todo pulmón.

— VIEJA TSUNADE AYUDE A HINATA-CHAN POR FAVOR

Al escuchar tal escándalo, varias personas salieron, sus expresiones denotaban el horror de lo que veían, Tsunade se acerco con Shizune y vieron a Naruto desesperado con una Hinata en brazos muy grave, la deposito en la camilla y se perdieron tras la puerta, Neji miro en silencio como la trasladaban a la sala de emergencias, sintió deseos de abrir la puerta y exigir saber lo que ocurría, desvió su mirada a Naruto, se veía tan conmocionado que la idea de preguntar, murió en ese instante.

La luz roja se mantenía encima de esa puerta, no habían noticias, tenia un mal presentimiento, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas.. pasaron varias enfermeras llevaban más y más equipos...entraban y salían sin dar ningún tipo de información, pasaba el tiempo _¡PORQUE NADIE LE DECÍA NADA!..._ todos llegaron a la sala, se limitaron a sentarse y esperar.

Tsunade no sabia lo que había pasado, por la condición que llego era notable que fue envenenada, ¿Cuanto tiempo paso con ese veneno? la chica estuvo a punto de morir, tuvo un paro cardíaco, el veneno estaba por todo su sistema, tras dos largas horas lograron estabilizarla... la trasladaron a una habitación esperando su recuperación, la mantendrían sedada esta noche hasta que se aseguraran que el veneno fuera sacado totalmente de su sistema.. salio a la sala de espera con el fin de que alguien respondiera sus preguntas, a penas llego; Naruto salto sobre ella gritando- ¡ABUELA COMO ESTA HINATA-CHAN!

— NO ME DIGAS ABUELA NAAARUUTO!- Le dio un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo- con respecto a Hinata, se encuentra estable, fue trasladada a una habitación, pero por esta noche no podrá tener visitas, ya que su condición fue critica- dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa- Sakura ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo expuesta al veneno?

— No lo se con certeza la perdimos de vista, ella estuvo peleando con la niña hasta que Naruto intervino, solo unos minutos ninguno la volvió a ver después llego con Shino en esas condiciones...fue trasladada inmediatamente hacia acá, por mis cálculos diría que unas tres horas...

— mmmm ya veo porque la magnitud de sus daños, estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta, alguien me quiere decir ¿Por qué se separo del grupo?

— nadie lo sabe Tsunade-sama, ella estaba luchando cuando la encontré estaba en esas condiciones..-respondió Shino.

— Entonces tendremos que esperar a que recobre la consciencia - termino de decir Tsunade antes de abandonar la sala, esperarían la respuesta a tantas preguntas, pero la mas importante ¿Qué paso realmente en esos minutos en los que todos se descuidaron con respecto a ella…?

 **3.**

Una semana después….

Abría los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Donde estaba?, vio el techo blanco y a su lado unas flores, unos potes de ramen instantáneo-sonrió, dedujo que estaba en el hospital…

— Veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Tsunade-sama…

—no, no te muevas has estado aquí por una semana es normal que no te puedas mover bien

—¿Una…semana?

— Así es, tu condición fue muy critica, cuando llegaste estuviste muy grave… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— no… lo… recuerdo muy bien- respondió afectada por las lagunas en su memoria.

— Dado el tiempo que has estado inconsciente es normal que tengas un periodo de amnesia, te dejare sola un momento mientras tanto les avisare a los demás que ya estas mejor..¿Está bien?

— si gracias

Tsunade salio y la vio de reojo se veía tan mortificada que prefirió dejar las cosas así por ahora, a lo mejor mas tarde estaría en condiciones para hablar...

En la habitación Hinata tenia la mirada pérdida en la ventana poco a poco venían los recuerdos uno tras otro al punto que recordó todo... se separo del grupo un momento, ataco aquel shinobi buscando apoyar a Naruto...lo interrogo esperando encontrar solo una historia que aclarara dudas con respecto a la niña...sin embargo, encontró mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado y lo único que podía pensar era el ¿Por qué?, todo era tan confuso, realmente nada tenia sentido, Había pasado cinco años desde la primera vez que dudas surgieron de su propia existencia, desde entonces no había tenido éxito buscando información, entrenando, tratando de superarse a si misma y ser el orgullo de su padre, poder tener acceso como líder del clan a información que podría ser de mucha ayuda, sin embargo aun no había cambiado en nada se mostró como una débil, siempre siendo protegida, siempre siendo como una niña y sin embargo incluso una niña seria más fuerte…

Para cuando Tsunade regreso ya era de noche, sus la visitaron y ella a pesar de la tristeza, la angustia y la confusión, mostró una sonrisa, a pesar de todo se sentía bien estando con ellos a su lado, se sentía mal por no decirles nada ¿Pero que podía hacer ella?

— si te sientes mejor y ya lo recordaste todo es momento que me cuentes que paso - y Tsunade se sentó a su lado.

—no lo he recordado todo aun Tsunade-sama voy a decirle solo una parte... por ahora...

Flash back-

 _El shinobi del sonido se encontraba distraído manteniendo su control mental con la niña, ella atacó, fue solo un segundo y ella lo descubrió ¡El origen de todo!_ _esquivo hábilmente el ataque, sin perder tiempo hizo unas posiciones de manos, no habría una segunda oportunidad, era el momento de la verdad no le quedaba mucho chacra así que esta seria su ultima técnica..._

— _¡Así que vas a seguir luchando!, no te parece un desperdicio siendo una niñata inútil, buena para nada, tendré que quitarle uno de los juguetes a Hibari-chan ...¡Terminaras muerta! - le gritó furioso el ninja._

— _ya lo veremos, no puedo morir ahora, no después de lo que acabo de descubrir... - afirmó con dificultad pero con gran determinación._

— _¡huy que susto! piensas que con eso es suficiente... no eres una verdadera kunoichi y jamás lo seras, no dejare que salgas viva de aquí - respondió sarcásticamente._

 _—No tema usted. No insisto porque me enterare de todo a su debido tiempo así no quiera ¡saldré de esta! porque ..este es mi camino ninja. - respondió con tranquilidad._

— _No pierdas tu tiempo.. seguirás siendo una inútil, no lograras demostrar lo fuerte que dices ser, ni tampoco pasaras esa información, ni siquiera esta completa..aun no te has preguntado porque todos te protegen tanto..¿Por qué tu padre no te toma enserio?_

— E _s solo porque me quieren y se preocupan por mí... con respecto a padre.. el solo desea que yo sea más fuerte y una heredera digna.- respondió ella con absoluta seguridad...una que ni siquiera sentía._

— _JAJAJAJAJA tan ingenua eres.. aparte de inútil, eres una tonta, te haré un favor niñata y te diré la verdad...es porque eres débil... tu destino fue sellado hace muchísimo tiempo y con ello te condenaron a una vida vacía, que puedan matarte como ahora lo haré yo jajajajaj, te lo haré fácil ¿Qué tienen en común Hibari-chan y tu? - finalizo aquel ninja._

 _Lagrimas corrían por su rostro, no pudo evitarlo aunque le costara admitirlo muy en el fondo sabia eso hace mucho, tenia muchas sospechas, varias teorías, pero nada en concreto, estaba confundida, a donde buscar, y que buscar, pero había mantenido la esperanza que su cambio desde los exámenes chunnin, estuviera dando frutos._

— _jajajaja ves y dices que no eres débil, ¿Cual es la regla más importante de un ninja? jamas muestres tus sentimientos y sin embargo lloras frente de mi porque lo que estoy diciendo es cierto y tu rango de jounin lo ganaste por lástima seguramente fue una forma más de engañarte, haciendo creer lo que no puedes ser, todos lo saben, sin embargo no solo tu sufrirás las consecuencias sino el chico zorro y la aldea escondida entre las hojas, el tiempo comienza su cuenta regresiva, a partir de ahora..._

— N _o lo permitiré...jamas... haré todo lo posible por protegerlo y proteger mi aldea porque esa es mi misión...Yo cuidare de Naruto..._

— _¡tu misión! jajajajaj le dejan el futuro de la aldea a un ninja inútil,¿Qué puedes hacer tu bajo esas condiciones? si sucediera un milagro ahora y logras matarme que lo dudo mucho, hay más shinobis dispuestos a acabarla, esto no es de ahora, este plan viene de varios años, no hay espacio para el error... crees acaso que los mataras a todos tu sola, recuerda que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos en nuestro poder esa tonta aldea..._

— _pues lo intentare así me cueste la vida….¡sera tu fin! ¡jutsu shugo hakke rokujuu yonsh! (jutsu guardián de las ocho sellos divinos: 64 golpes)-, en un movimiento rápido lo ataco, dio los 64 golpes y a el no le quedo chacra sin embargo en un segundo le alcanzo a enterrar una aguja envenenada, con dificultad logro movilizarse pero sintió en ese momento una gran explosión... después todo fue oscuridad._

-fin flash back-

— Entiendo posiblemente se refieran a Akatsuki, ellos están tras la aldea y requieren a Naruto para su plan, tranquila eso esta bajo control, y con respecto a ese veneno era muy fuerte y no deja huella en la piel por eso Sakura no lo descubrió, sino hasta que presentaste la fiebre, sin embargo me dijeron que aquel lo encontraron muerto antes de que te encontraran a ti .. tranquila descansa esta noche que ya mañana saldrás - y diciendo eso se retiro, al parecer se había preocupado de más.

Hinata seguía mirando lo que era ahora la noche, se dio cuenta que había una luna llena hermosa, se levanto con cuidado y abrió la ventana, y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque buscaría la forma de superarse y la solución al problema que venia, ella no podía estar tranquila, en la versión que le dio a la quinta omitió varias cosas que posiblemente terminaría diciéndole en otro momento, lo mas importante era que nunca mas volverían a humillarla de esa forma...aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte y era consciente de ello pero haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, porque ella quería ser la líder de su clan, quería que la vieran a ella y solo a ella..porque quería estar al lado de Naruto como su igual, protegerlo en los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban, proteger su hogar... llegando a la cascada donde se sentía en paz... se sentó a la orilla en las rocas.

— Necesito cambiar y encontrar una solucion a la de ya...- susurro al viento

— Si deseas volverte mas fuerte yo te puedo ayudar…

 **Bueno este es todo el primer capitulo nos veremos pronto**

 **No se les olvide dejar unos reviews para saber si les ha gustado también si tienen alguna sugerencia**

 **Sayonara**

 **Att sandy hyuga**


End file.
